


What's Right in Front of You And What Blocks The View

by Tealightful



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Double Date, F/F, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealightful/pseuds/Tealightful
Summary: Natasha is beginning to think Bucky set her up with the wrong friend.Prompt: A double date between two college-aged couples goes a little too well when best friends Lisa and Jasmine realize they prefer each other’s new boyfriends over their current boyfriends.Obviously I changed quite a few things, but the sentiment is there.Note: Main relationships are Peggy/Natasha and Steve/Bucky.





	What's Right in Front of You And What Blocks The View

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at flash fiction! I am doing a contest this weekend with flash fiction and I have never actually attempted it. (good going there me sign yourself up for things way out of your league) I thought I would ease myself into it by doing some flash fanfic so I don't have to create original characters and be creative and all.
> 
> Anyways I hope this is at least tolerable??? :/

Her eyes are so beautiful, showing off her confidence and control in the way that they dance and light up with her perfect smile. She talks about everything like it is a mission, with force and passion. Her smirk is like a challenge for anyone to try and figure out what's going on in her mind. Natasha just can't stop glancing at her, and she pries her eyes from her salad at every chance she gets.

"Nat?" Bucky asks, clearly expecting an answer.  _Curse him for dragging me on this date with his stupid friend_.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She smiles at her date, Steve Rogers.

"I asked how you know Buck," Steve mumbles and draws his shoulders in front of him.

"Oh, he's a coworker of mine." She stabs her salad in the awkward, uncomfortable tension that surrounds the four of them.

"So, Bucky, how did you get that nickname?" Peggy asks.

He laughs. "This little punk gave it to me _years_ ago." He delves into a story that Natasha doesn't really care about, but smiles and laughs at the appropriate times to make it seem like she isn't gazing at those _cheekbones_ of Peggy's and the hairstyle that only she could pull off.

Steve is blushing—God only knows why, it seems like his face is always like that—and he keeps glancing shyly at Natasha. She tosses in a few flirtations every so often, all while thinking of the beautiful girl sitting diagonally from her.

The scrawny man across from her takes a bite of his food and starts choking on it. He panics and looks to his friend, who scrambles over and does the Hiemlich maneuver on him. Natasha doesn't doubt that he has done it before, he talks about the kid all the time and must have seen this kind of thing a dozen times. 

Steve is still making little gasps for air well after the chicken flies out of his throat. Bucky points to Peggy. "Call an ambulance," He says frantically.

The ambulance arrives a few minutes later, but before it arrives, Bucky rubs his friend's back and guides him through what Natasha later finds out is an asthma attack. The two men ride off together, leaving their dates behind.

"Well, that sure was something," Peggy remarks.

"Yeah, possibly one of the worst dates I've ever had. Steve was sweet, though," She says.

"James is kind, but he isn't really my type. I only agreed because I didn't want to leave some poor woman with that awkward man by themself." Peggy smiles and laughs contagiously, and Natasha finds herself doing the same.

"What _is_ your type then?" Natasha asks.

 _Please say girls please say girls please say girls._ "I personally _adore_ red haired folk."

"Really? That's quite uncommon."

"Yep, but I can't avoid them. I also just eat up confidence and mysterious little smirks. Being well spoken doesn't hurt, either." Peggy steps a bit closer and raises an eyebrow. That woman has such _expressive_ facial features. She can say so much without opening her mouth.

_Oh._

"Tell me, Natasha. What's your type?" Her eyes are speaking to her, and her smile challenges her.

She sucks in a bit of air as she tries to remember how to balance properly.

Peggy laughs a bit and leans down to kiss her. Natasha holds onto her shoulder and parts her lips a bit, reveling in the softness and smoothness of Peggy's lips that she knew would be absolutely lovely to have on her own. 

Peggy graces her tongue inside of the other woman's mouth. It is such a small action, but it makes Natasha crave more. She does it _again_  and Natasha might melt. Or spontaneously combust.

To Natasha's disappointment, Peggy pulls back. She looks at her and asks, "Wanna get coffee sometime?"

Natasha stops swooning for a moment to answer. "Yes, that sounds lovely."

She doesn't know it yet, but Peggy has made a personal goal to try and break Natasha's articulate speech she has built up around her like a wall, just for a moment.

After the second date, she succeeds. Natasha isn't complaining; the methods used were quite enjoyable, to put it mildly.

Natasha talks to Bucky about their date the next time they meet. He laughs at her and congratulates them on getting together.

"Actually, it's kinda funny. When Steve was at the hospital, he must've had an oxygen high or something, because he starts blabbering about me. I didn't notice at first. I thought he was talking about you, but then he went on talking about _everything_. He was giggling and stuff, and I don't think he realized he was talking out loud, until I said something. He got all red in his cheeks like he does, and the rest is history." Bucky smiles fondly as if talking to his grandchildren about the story of how he met his husband.

Natasha and Peggy's fifth date is a double date with Steve and Bucky, but this time no one is sneaking glances at anyone and pining after the girl from across the booth. This time, they are in love.


End file.
